A New World Record
A New World Record is the sixth studio album by Electric Light Orchestra (ELO), released in 1976. Overview Their second album to be recorded at Musicland Studios in Munich, the LP proved to be the band's long awaited breakthrough in the UK: after seeing their previous three studio recordings fail to chart in their home market, A New World Record became their first top ten album in the UK. It became a huge global success and would consolidate the band's position as one of the biggest selling rock bands in the world, reaching multi-platinum status in the US and UK, The album sold five million units worldwide within its first year of release. The cover art features the famous ELO logo, designed by Kosh, for the first time. This logo would be included on most of the group's subsequent releases. The album included the hit singles "Telephone Line", which became the band's first gold US single, "Livin' Thing", and "Do Ya" (US); and "Rockaria!" (UK). "Do Ya" was an ELO updating of The Move's late 1972 final US single on United Artists Records. The focus is more on shorter pop songs, a trend which would continue throughout the rest of ELO's future albums. In 1977, many of the album's songs were featured on the "Joyride" soundtrack. In 2006, the album was remastered and released with bonus tracks on Sony's Epic/Legacy imprint. "Surrender" was also issued as a promotional single and an iTunes download single, which entered the top 100 download chart. In July 2012 the all vinyl record company, Music on Vinyl, rereleased A New World Record on 180 gram vinyl with a special embossed cover. The band's frontman Jeff Lynne regards his own songwriting at this point to have reached a new high. "The songs started to flow and most of them came quickly to me. To have all those hits, it was just ...I mean amazing really. Going from doing okay for probably three or four years to suddenly being in the big time, it was a strange but great thing." – Jeff Lynne 2006; A New World Record remaster Patti Quatro, Brie Brandt, both of Fanny, and Addie Lee sang uncredited backing vocals at various points on this entire album.4 Track listing All songs written by Jeff Lynne. Side one "Tightrope" – 5:03 "Telephone Line" – 4:38 "Rockaria!" – 3:12 "Mission (A World Record)" – 4:25 Side two "So Fine" – 3:54 "Livin' Thing" – 3:31 "Above the Clouds" – 2:16 "Do Ya" – 3:43 "Shangri-La" – 5:32 The cassette tape version consisted of "Tightrope", "Rockaria!", "Mission" and "Shangri-La" on Side one, with Side two the same as LP Side two except for "Telephone Line" at the end in place of "Shangri-La". Bonus tracks (2006 remaster) "Telephone Line" (Different vocal) – 4:41 "Surrender" – 2:37 "Tightrope" (Instrumental early rough mix) – 4:55 "Above the Clouds" (Instrumental rough mix) – 1:14 "So Fine" (Instrumental early rough mix) – 4:16 "Telephone Line" (Instrumental) – 4:51 Personnel Jeff Lynne – vocals, lead, rhythm and slide guitars, percussion, piano, Minimoog, acoustic guitar, twelve-string acoustic guitar, producer Bev Bevan – drums, Minimoog drum, percussion, timpani, gong, backing vocals Richard Tandy – piano, Minimoog, Micromoog, electric guitars, clavinet, Mellotron, Wurlitzer electric piano, percussion, vocals Kelly Groucutt – vocals, bass guitar, percussion, backing vocals Mik Kaminski – violin Hugh McDowell – cello Melvyn Gale – cello Additional personnel Mary Thomas – operatic vocals Patti Quatro – uncredited vocals Brie Brandt – uncredited vocals Addie Lee – uncredited vocals Mack – engineer Orchestra and choral arrangements – Jeff Lynne, Richard Tandy, Louis Clark Orchestra conducted by Louis Clark Duane Scott – Engineer for USA edit Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Canada (Music Canada)5 2× Platinum 200,000^ Finland (Musiikkituottajat)6 Gold 25,0006 Netherlands (NVPI)7 Gold 50,000^ United Kingdom (BPI)8 Platinum 300,000^ United States (RIAA)9 Platinum 1,000,000^ *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone Charts Chart positionsedit Chart (1976–78) Peak position Australian Kent Music Report Albums Chart10 1 Austrian Albums Chart11 9 Canadian RPM Albums Chart12 1 Dutch Mega Albums Chart13 2 Japanese Oricon LP Chart14 60 New Zealand Albums Chart15 4 Norwegian VG-lista Albums Chart16 9 Swedish Albums Chart17 1 UK Albums Chart18 6 US Billboard 20019 5 US CashBox 10 West German Media Control Albums Chart20 7 Year-end chartsedit Chart (1976) Position Canadian Albums Chart21 60 Dutch Albums Chart22 37 Chart (1977) Position Australian Albums Chart10 2 Austrian Albums Chart23 21 Canadian Albums Chart24 3 Dutch Albums Chart25 48 UK Albums Chart26 16 US Billboard Year-End27 6 Chart (1978) Position Australian Albums Chart10 22 UK Albums Chart26 47 Category:1976 albums